


Han er alt for bra for meg

by Skamalterlove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Texting
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamalterlove/pseuds/Skamalterlove
Summary: Jonas' følelser efter Evens besked i "Even" om, at Isak er alt for bra for ham.





	Han er alt for bra for meg

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg savner Evak og måtte lige gense "Even". Det her er, hvad der kom ud af det :D

JONAS:  
Even fy faen ass.  
Jeg bliver nødt til å skrive dette til dig nu. Jeg blev lidt lei meg, da du skrev, at Isak er alt for bra for dig. Her er hvad jeg tænker:  
Du er det bedste som er sket for Isak i flere år! Isak er endelig fuldstændig sig selv. Han fandt ud af, hvad tankerne i hovedet hans betød, da han fandt dig. Du er grunden til, at Isak er en endnu bedre ven overfor mig nu end før.  
Isak er en veldig bra person og jeg elsker ham mye, men du elsker ham om nogen en tand mere! Din kærlighed, uanset om du er total dig selv eller manisk eller depressiv så er den der altid. Jeg ved, at Isak ved det. Så længe du husker dig selv på det, så kan du være ganske rolig for, at han bliver hos dig. Isak elsker dig, fordi du er dig med alt, hvad det indebærer.  
Som Chris skriver i sin besked i gruppechatten. Hun ser, at du har gjort en ganske sur gutt til en ganske blid gutt. Jeg er helt enig med Chris ass. Isak er blevet så glad og hvilker i sig selv, takket være dig.  
Even jeg holder af dig, både fordi du er en fantastisk ven for meg og endnu mere, fordi du er den beste kæreste til beste kompisen min <3  
Isak mener og siger tit til mig, at du er mannen i hans liv og jeg ved, at det er gengældt fra din side til Isak.  
Kærlighed og knus fra Jonas  
PS. Jeg forventer at blive bestman til jeres bryllup om få år ;) 

EVEN:  
Tusind takk Jonas.  
Dette havde jeg vidst lige brug for å høre.  
Elsker også deg ass. Best bud <3  
Las os fejre Isak i beste stil og drikke nogle pils sammen.  
Love Even 

JONAS:  
Så snart I ankommer er der pils i parken :D  
Drunk Isak, er endnu mere lættis Isak. :D 

EVEN:  
Hahaha. Sant det, men ikke for drunk i dag. Skal stadig have ham til å gå ned på meg i kvell ;) 

JONAS:  
Fy faen Even ass!  
Hahahaha. 

EVEN:  
Dette er jo ikke ligefrem en hemmelighed ass. Isak er jævla god til det ass. 

JONAS:  
Tror kun jeg har hørt det omkring 100 gange ik sant? 

EVEN:  
Sikkert flere.  
Vi er i parken om 2 minutter.  
Er alle klar til en fest? 

JONAS:  
Vi har aldri været mere klar.  
Ses om lidt da. 

EVEN:  
Jepp.


End file.
